The present disclosure relates to a tape cassette housing a tape.
A tape cassette housing a tape that is a print medium is known. For example, a tape cassette houses a tape that is the print medium in a rear left portion of the tape cassette. An opening, which opens in the vertical direction, is provided in a right portion of the tape cassette. To the rear side of the opening, the tape bends toward the front, and then bends toward the left at a front right portion of the tape cassette. The tape is discharged from a discharge opening of an arm portion. As the print medium, for example, there is a case in which a label tape is used, on which a half cut process has been performed.